Flo-ing Around
by wildchild21
Summary: When Leni unexpectedly gets angry at everyone and everything, The Louds suspect that it's a woman's problem


(Leni wakes up with her hair all messy and feels grumpy. She walks down the kitchen grumpy.)

Lana: Hey, Leni.

(Leni ignores Lana as she takes out cranberry juice out of the fridge and drinks it. Lynn bumps into Leni.)

Leni: Hey, watch it!

(Everyone is looking at Leni after her sudden outburst.)

Leni: What are you all looking at?

Lynn Sr: Uh, anyway breakfast's ready, kids.

(L.S. (Lynn Sr. for short) serves everyone with Bacon & Eggs.)

Leni: (grunt) Bacon & Eggs again? Gross.

L.S.: Gross? But you like eating this every morning.

Leni: So why do you have to feed me the same garbage every morning, HUH?

(Leni drops the Bacon & Eggs)

Leni: I'm getting some real breakfast.

Lincoln: What the heck just happened? Why has Leni suddenly gotten all... snappy?

Rita: I'm sure she must be having a bad day, I just don't know why.

(Later, Leni is reading, as Luan sneaks a fake spider on her head.)

Leni: AH!

(Luan laughs)

Leni: LUAN! What the heck?!

Luan: Oh, I never get tired of this. (laughs)

(Leni angrily pulls the string and chews on the fake spider and spits it on the ground, then she walks away.)

Luan: Sheesh, you didn't have to take it that personally.

(The Loud kids are at the drive-thru at Burpin' Burger. They receive their food.)

Leni: Wait a minute, something's wrong with my burger. I asked for no ketchup!

(Leni crawls through Lori and out of the van to speak to the employee.)

Leni: Hey, bozo! I asked for NO ketchup! How dare you get my order wrong!

Employee: Would you like mustard instead, ma'am?

(Leni shoves the burger on the employee's face and angrily goes back to the van.)

Leni: Drive. I'm not hungry anymore.

(L.S. is cooking at home when he gets a phone call)

L.S.: Yello

Mrs. Carmichael: Yes, hello, this is Mrs. Carmichael, the manager of Reiningers. I need to talk to you about Leni.

L.S.: Why, what happened.

Mrs. Carmichael: Apparently she is yelling at an elderly woman for buying something that she refers to as 'out-season'.

Leni: You cannot buy that ugly sweater at this time of year, "Gramma".

Scoots: It's a free country, bub.

Leni: But it's Spring, not Christmas. Gimme that!

(Leni and Scoots fight over the sweater.)

Mrs. Carmichael: Yeah, you're going to need to pick her up, right now.

(Later)

L.S.: Why in the world did you attack that innocent old lady?

Leni: Because you gave me that disgusting breakfast food, dad!

L.S.: What does my cooking have to do the incident you just caused at the mall?

Leni: I dunno, look it up. (grunt) The nerves of you people.

Lincoln: Alright, something's definitely wrong with Leni. She is never like this at all.

Lynn: Yeah, she's turning into Lola. No offence, Lola.

Lisa: Uh-Oh. Siblings, I fear it is far more sinister than turning into Lola.

Lori: What do you mean?

Lisa: Don't you get it? The snappy comments, the aggressive behavior. It is common for the female gender during a most difficult time of the year.

Lincoln: What difficult time of the year?

Lisa: (sighs) I think that Leni just paid a visit with... (slow motion) Aunt Flo!

(everyone gasps)

Luna: Aunt Flo?! You mean Leni is having her-

Lily: Poo-Poo!

Lisa: No, Lily, not Poo-Poo. It's- Uh, actually I should probably explain to you all what Aunt Flo really is.

(Lisa brings out a projector.)

Lisa: Lincoln, you need to vacate the premises as this is a girl's only presentation.

(Lincoln leaves the room)

Lisa: Right then, sisters. What I'm about to show you is way too graphic and frightening, but is a natural part of life. I like to talk to you about... Aunt Flo. You see...

(1 graphic presentation later)

(Lincoln is reading comics when he hears Lola scream. She opens the door.)

Lola: I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE! WHY DOES THAT HAVE TO HAPPEN TO WOMEN?! WHYYYYYYYY?!

Lori: Oh, stop it, Lola. Aunt Flo's not really a big deal.

Lola: Easy for you to say.

Lori: Well, yeah. After all, I went through Aunt Flo.

Lola: STOP IT! STOP IT! I don't wanna hear anymore!

(Lola runs off)

Lincoln: OK, so we now know that Leni has paid a visit with Aunt Flo, right? So how long do you think it will last.

Lori: Well, Aunt Flo isn't pretty pleasant, and I think when I had it, it lasted for weeks, possibly months.

Lincoln: So were going to watch Leni become aggressive for weeks or months?

Leni: Why is this stupid wall blocking my way?!

(They both gulp out of fear.)

(In the next few weeks, Luna plays with her guitar with the volume turned up high. Leni can't take it anymore, so she pulls the plug and smashes the speakers with Luna's guitar. Leni trips on G.O. and literally kicks him out the house. She works on a dress when she feels an explosion and her dress tears. She snaps and starts throwing things. She knocks on the bathroom door angrily. She barges in anyway and kicks out Lincoln.)

(The Louds are sitting down and lying down exhausted.)

Lana: Ah, man. I can't take anymore of Leni's rage.

Lucy: She has gotten worse.

Lynn: Yeah, just yesterday, she burst all the balls in my room.

Lola: She rubbed lipstick all over me and my dolls.

Lisa: She even through my experiments out the window.

Lincoln: This is ridiculous. How much longer is this "Aunt Flo" thing visiting Leni, because I have had enough.

Everyone else: Yeah!

Lori: You guys, the only thing we can do is let nature take its course. It's what happened to me, and it's sure to hapen to Leni.

Luan: Uh, guys. Leni's coming!

(Everyone panics and acts natural)

Leni: What?

Lincoln: Oh, nothing, sweet older sister who we all love (nervously laughs)

Leni: Ugh, why are you so mushy at me?

(Everyone sighs)

(Later, at Lori and Leni's room)

Lori: Hey, Leni, just letting you know dinner's ready in — (gasp) Is that my prom dress?

Leni: Uh, yeah. I needed part if it to sew a hole on this one.

Lori: That was a birthday gift from Bobby. Put it back on.

Leni: No.

Lori: No?! I said put it back—

(Leni grabs Lori and throws her out the window.)

(Lori gets back in the house.)

Lori: That's it. Aunt Flo or not, that girl literally needs to be taught a lesson! Leni! Get down here!

Leni: Why the heck are you screaming, you banshee?

Lori: I have literally had it with your attitude. It has caused problems, in and out of our home.

Lola: Yeah. You know, Lori's right. We can't get a moments peace with you acting like me.

Lincoln: And you know what else, we've figured out why you're acting this way.

Lisa: It seems that your aggressive behavior is the result of you paying a visit with Aunt Flo.

Leni: What? We have an aunt named Flo?

Lori: No, Leni. It means that...

(Lori whispers to Leni)

Leni: WHAT?! You're saying that I'm having my—

L.S: Pancakes, anyone.

Leni: Not now, Dad! You people are freaks! How dare you invade my privacy?!

(Leni takes out a lamp and uses it as a weapon)

Lincoln: Woah! Leni, take it easy, put that lamp down and we can talk this through calmly.

Leni: SHUT UP! I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!

(Leni, in a fit of rage, tries to attack her siblings, but is pinned down by all of them)

Rita: What do you kids think you're doing?

Lincoln: We're sorry, mom, but we're trying to protect ourselves from Leni.

Lynn: She has turned into a violent beast.

Luna: And it's all because she's visiting Aunt Flo.

(Rita laughs)

Lori: What is funny, mom?

Rita: Oh, kids. You think Leni got angry because she's visiting Aunt Flo? Haven't you seen the news?

(Rita turns on the news.)

Katherine Mulligan: Our top story, there has been a recall of all cranberry juice in Royal Woods. Scientists say the beverage was contaminated with hormonal extracts, which causes anger and aggression in people.

Kids: Oooooh.

Lincoln: Oops. Um, Leni, we're really sorry we taught you were visiting Aunt Flo.

Leni: Why would you ever think that, you weirdo.

Luna: Cos you went absolutely bonkers on all of us.

Lucy: You were emotionally unstable.

Leni: Was I?

Lincoln: You deliberately spilled Dad's cooking on the floor.

Luan: And you chewed on my fake spider.

Rita: And I also recall you shouting at old lady at the mall.

Leni: O.M. Gosh, you're right. I was emotionally "enable".

Lincoln: Unstable.

Leni: DON'T CORRECT ME! (coughs) Sorry. Force of habit. Also, I'm sorry for causing you much pain.

(They all hug.)

Rita: Now, Leni, I think you should lie down for a while, and no more cranberry juice for you.

Leni: Understood.

(Leni walks upstairs)

Lincoln: Phew, I'm sure glad that was all cleared up.

(The next morning, Leni wakes up happy)

Lana: Morning, Leni.

Leni: Morning.

L.S.: Breakfast's ready.

Leni: Ooh, Bacon and Eggs, my favorite.

Lincoln: Well, I'm glad Leni is back to her sweet, happy self.

Leni: Oh, hold up, I gotta use the bathroom first.

(Leni runs upstairs)

Leni: Nobody come in. I'm having my period.

(Everybody shockingly pauses, even the pets.)

THE END


End file.
